


Strip it Down

by WannaBeBold



Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Just smut, Really No Plot, based on 18x02 promo pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: With a wink she started moving her way down his body. Then and there Nick decided to buy that shirt in every color.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Strip it Down

**Author's Note:**

> I blame OnlyhereforEllick for this for tagging me in the promo pic of Ellie and Nick in that button-up...  
> Huge thank you to Hellokaelynn for her help on this one!!!

Throwing his bag down in the entryway he followed Ellie into her apartment. She had been quiet towards him all day today, moving away every time he came close to her and even avoiding looking at him which was something she definitely didn't do unless she was mad. After hours of wracking his brain he still had no idea what she could be mad over so he decided to just come right out and ask her. 

"Okay Ellie what gives? You've practically avoided me all day. Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" He noticed she started fidgeting with her hands as he came around the back of the couch to stand in front of her. 

"No Nick it's not that I promise. I just uh…" She trailed off, looking anywhere but at him.

“B look at me. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing Nick, it's uh, it’s not important.”

“If it has you avoiding me then it is important.” She shook her head, still not looking at him. Frustrated, he let out a huff. "C'mon Ellie.  **Just say it.** " 

“Fine! I haven’t been able to be near you today because everytime I look at you I just want to rip that damn shirt off.” 

“Geez, I didn’t think it was that bad of a shirt.” Glancing down he pulled at the material before looking up at Ellie. Her face was flushed and her eyes were dark and he suddenly realized what she meant, his mouth forming an O shape, a whispered “oh” falling from his lips. 

Ellie looked down then, nervous at what she let slip as she bit her lip. Nick’s eyes followed the motion closely. When she looked back up, she was surprised to find Nick standing closer to her, his eyes dark and staring right at her. She opened her mouth to apologize, take back what she said, but before she could speak Nick’s mouth was on hers, hands cupping her cheeks as he kissed her hard. It took her a second to respond but when she did her hands went to his chest, sliding her hands over the soft material of his shirt. When she started pulling the buttons free he pulled back, trying to catch his breath. “Ellie are y-”

“Nick Torres I swear if you ask me if I’m sure I will stop right now and we will not be revisiting this.” Her grip on his shirt was strong and he gulped, getting turned on by her determination. 

“Noted.” Grabbing her hips he pulled her flush against him, his mouth going back to hers and invading her mouth with his tongue. Her hands caught between them, she quickly worked on the rest of his buttons and sighed when she pushed his shirt off and was finally able to feel his strong muscles under her palms. The feeling of her nails scraping over his torso pulled a groan from Nick and he bit her lip gently, soothing it with his tongue. Needing to feel more of her, his hands slid from her waist to under her shirt, trailing patterns over her stomach that made heat pool low in her belly. 

“Niiiick.” She whined as he removed his lips, needing him to get a move on. He wasted no time in reattaching his lips to her neck and sliding one hand up to cup her over her bra. When his thumb rubbed over her nipple she threw her head back, loving the feeling of the lace against her sensitive skin. As quickly as he started he stopped, making her frown. She was getting ready to ask what the hell he was waiting for when his hands gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it on the couch. He took a moment to admire the dark green, lacy bra she was wearing before undoing it and sliding it down her arms torturously slow. 

Ellie watched as he licked his lips and trailed his eyes over her chest. Instead of being self conscious she stepped closer to him, curling her fingers in the waistband of his jeans and pulling him against her, the feeling of her fingers touching the skin of his waist and her nipples grazing his chest making him moan. Not wasting anymore more time, Nick began trailing kisses down her chest while his hands moved down to her pants, unbuttoning them and letting them drop to the floor before picking her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as his hands came to her ass to hold her up. 

“Ellie.” He let out a moan of her name when his hands encountered bare flesh, not expecting her to have been wearing a thong. A slight giggle escaped her that turned to a moan as he pressed his erection against her. 

“Nick. Bedroom. Now.” 

“My pleasure.” With ease he carried her down the hall and into her room. Expecting him to lay her on the bed, she let out a squeal when instead he pushed her up against her door. “Now. Where were we?” She almost laughed at his antics until he kissed her hard, grounding his pelvis into hers. 

So focused on his lips and hips doing their magic, she missed his hand coming around to her front until she felt his fingers graze her over her underwear. Nick swallowed the groan that fell from her lips and smirked when he rubbed her over the lace before moving her thong to the side and entering her with a finger. Needing something to hold onto, she gripped his biceps, digging her nails into the hard muscle there. She had fantasized about these arms more times than she could count, admittedly a few times in this position, but she never imagined it could feel this good. Another finger entered her suddenly and she ground down on his hand, needing to feel him deeper. Pressing her harder against the wall, his other hand left her ass and came to grip her hip hard, no doubt leaving a bruise before trailing his hand around to rub into her clit. 

“Ni-ck. Faster.” She threw her head back against the door as he picked up the pace, adding a third finger to quickly bring her to climax. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she worked to catch her breath and Nick pulled his fingers from her, making her groan at the loss of him. Finally able to catch her breath, she looked at him predatorily. “You, strip. Now.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Nick smirked, carrying Ellie over to the bed and setting her down gently on the edge. Moving to step back he was stopped by Ellie grabbing his belt loops and pulling him closer. Her eyes flicked from his eyes down to his crotch and back up before slowly unbuttoning his pants and sliding his zipper down, letting his pants fall to the floor. He gulped as she licked her lips and leaned forward, kissing just above his boxers before hooking her thumbs in the waistband and ridding him of them in one smooth motion. 

One second she was staring up at him, eyes teasing, the next she had her lips wrapped around his dick. 

"El-" she let out a hum, making him moan at the sensation. A string of curses fell from his lips as she took him deeper, his hands involuntarily going to tangle in her hair. He could tell he was getting close and when she brought a hand up to grip the base of his shaft he knew he had to stop her. "Ellie..." When she just looked up at him through her lashes and continued her ministrations he pulled on her hair. "Ellie… slow down." She still didn't let up so he pulled harder on her hair, making her release him with a pop. 

"Nick!" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him in disbelief. Instead of answering verbally he knelt down, kissing her knee and making his way up her thigh. This time it was her turn to grip his hair, trying to force his lips toward the juncture of her legs and letting out a frustrated huff of annoyance when he skipped over it to kiss down to her other knee. Leaning back then he looked into her eyes, hands going to her hips and grabbing the sides of her thong. 

"Your turn." With a smirk he kissed her over her underwear before ripping it off. She wanted to yell at him but his tongue that was now running over her folds made her moan instead. One hand went back into his hair while the other gripped the sheets, her grip tightening when his tongue circled her entrance and his thumb found her bundle of nerves, pressing hard. It was just the pressure she needed to shatter around his tongue and she gasped as he licked her, his scruff brushing against her and making her shiver. His mouth and tongue made a path up her stomach and chest, placing kisses across it and her breasts before finally reaching her mouth again. 

"That." She breathed out, "wasn't fair." 

"Oh babe trust me, that was more than fair." A blush filled her cheeks at his words and he couldn't help but laugh. After what they've already done now is when she blushes. She swatted at his chest but he grabbed her hand, interlacing it with his as he leaned down and kissed her. From below him she could feel his erection pressing against her and ran her hands down his back, trying to move him those final few inches. With his tip at her entrance he paused, pulling his lips from hers and looking into her eyes. "Ellie I-" The words wouldn't come out but she knew exactly what he was trying to say. 

"I know Nick. Me too." With a shy smile she wasn't used to seeing from him he leaned down, kissing her again, softly this time as he slowly entered her. Taking a moment to relish in finally being together, Nick didn't start moving until Ellie pushed her hips up, urging him on. He kept up a steady pace, knowing he was close but wanting to prolong the experience for Ellie. "Nick." His only response was a grunt and she could tell he was holding back. "Faster." 

Picking up the pace, it only took a few more thrusts before she was clenching around him, triggering his orgasm right behind hers. Coming down from their highs, Ellie whimpered as he pulled out and was momentarily afraid he was going to move away when instead he laid back, pulling her against him. Feeling his lips press against the top of her head she tensed. She knew her insecurities were coming through but she couldn't help it. This was Nick, her partner and best friend who just so happened to be smoking hot, and they just had sex. Sure it was amazing for her, more amazing than she ever fantasized about, but she worried about his reaction. If it was as good for him as it was for her. She didn't have to worry long though when Nick pulled her closer to his side, tangling their legs together. 

"El that was… incredible." A smile lit up her face and a blush filled her cheeks as she hid her face in his chest. 

"You uh, you really think so?" Tilting his head, he put a finger under her chin so he could look into her eyes. 

"Absolutely. That was amazing. You're amazing." 

"That was pretty amazing for me too." Expecting a smirk at her compliment, she was surprised when instead he smiled, leaning up to kiss her gently. Sighing into the kiss Ellie cupped his jaw, running her fingertips over the scruff there while his hand traced patterns across her hip. When they broke apart, Nick's arm came around her shoulder, playing with her hair. 

"So uh… you really liked that shirt huh?" A laugh escaped Ellie and she lightly smacked his stomach where her hand was resting. 

"Nah the shirt was hideous. It was more like the man that was wearing it." A growl fell from Nick and Ellie let out a squeal as she flopped back on the bed. He was suddenly hovering over her again and it was her turn to smirk as she rolled them over. "You know...I believe I never got to finish what I started." With a wink she started moving her way down his body. Then and there Nick decided to buy that shirt in every color. 


End file.
